


Introducing Miss Lydia Ladybug Stilinski by 1001cranes [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of  Introducing Miss Lydia Ladybug Stilinski by 1001cranes<br/><b>Summary</b>: When Stiles adopts a vampire kitten, no one really believes him.<br/><i>"It's like the vampire abyss stared into the werewolf abyss and decided they need to be bros," Stiles whispers, horrified.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing Miss Lydia Ladybug Stilinski by 1001cranes [Podfic]

**Title** : Introducing Miss Lydia Ladybug Stilinski  
**Author** : 1001cranes  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Teen Wolf  
**Character** : Derek/Stiles  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : Author chose not to use archive warnings  
**Summary** : When Stiles adopts a vampire kitten, no one really believes him.  
_"It's like the vampire abyss stared into the werewolf abyss and decided they need to be bros," Stiles whispers, horrified._  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/483280)  
**Length** 0:17:16  
Download Link: [ here ](https://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/2ndreup/Introducing%20Miss%20Lydia%20Ladybug%20Stilinski%20by%201001cranes.mp3)  
[zip podbook by Fire-juggler here](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podbooks_compiled/rhea314_miss_lydia_ladybug.zip)


End file.
